Kill with Kindness ( Not With A Kunai )
by YoutubeK
Summary: Sakura tries the best to live her life perfect after a horrific event that. Yet, her abusive husband stops her from that. Now, Itachi comes to her with a request that may change the way she thinks & lives. Maybe, it's time for change because Sakura sure does need it. Will she be able to hide out Sasuke long enough & try to prove his innocence? Or will she fall hard like last time?


_**Wassup?! :D It's been FOREVER! I miss writing, but school doesn't seem to enjoy my pleasure in writing. **_

_**But, that doesn't matter now, eh? I'll be writing more often since my computer has been fixed & such.**_

_**More updates on me will come sooner or later.**_

_**ANYWAYS! On word to the story!**_

_**(Sakura's POV)**_

_I should have known I couldn't trust that worthless bastard._

Yup, that's what I've been thinking. Hey! Don't judge me! It's not my fault my overly attached & abusive _husband_ can't take no for a damn answer.

_Tch…_

I was sitting there with my friend, Kria. She was displeased on the events that toke place not long before.

_**((Three Days Before))**_

"Sakurrraaa-Chan!" I quickly shifted my body out of the way of Ino's aggressive hugs.

"Tch... Hey Pig..." My pink, chuffy hair was pulled in a tight bun. I wasn't amused that I had to work this unpleasant night.

"Awe, Forehead! Did you really have to do that?!"

"Of course, Miss Piggy."

"Fuck you, Kermit!"

I glared her way, my veins popping out of the side of my head. I just shook my head at her. I really wasn't in the mood for Ino's insults.

"Hmph. Ino, why did you come to my JOB?! You know, you aren't suppose to wear that type of … Um…"

I looked her up & down as I snickered. Ino frowned & looked down at her so-called "outfit".

She wore a skimpy, blue skirt that showed off her well-tanned legs. Her frame did rock that black tube top. It showed off her well developed, E-Cup breasts. I've always envied her for that.

"Hey! It's not my fault I can wear anything I want! Besides, it's the best I could find!" Pig snorted & flipped her long, platinum hair.

"Alright... Don't come crying to me when you get raped."

"SAKURA!"

"Hn."

"I hate you."

"Hn. I don't care."

"Hmph! Forehead.."

Ino turned on her heels & walked around my small office. Her heels clicked at the white, clean tile floor. I, myself, was sitting behind my desk, my back turned towards the door.

"Sooo… How are you & Sai?"

I twitched when she said _his _name. Ino didn't notice it though. She didn't know of the abuse I go through.

"Fine. Just … Peachy." I smiled a fake smile, trying hard to hide my anger and pain. I got up and walked over to Ino, my hips swaying side to side. I noticed she was staring at a picture of one of my closet friends, _Sasuke __Uchiha_. His name felt like velvet on my tongue. For those who you are wondering, yes. He isn't here, he is … somewhere. He is gone, yet I know he isn't dead.

_Yet…_

"I wonder where Sasuke-kun is at. Oh, how I wish I could run my hands all over that muscular –"

"PIG! I don't wanna here you perverted thoughts on Sasuke-san."

"Hmph, why use 'san'? Aren't you like MADLY in love with him?"

Ino nudged me in my stomach. I twitched at the mention of my old yet not gone childhood crush for Sasuke. I shook my head, knowing I might as well lie.

"Nope. Been over him ever since …"

I shivered at the horrific memory that always comes back in nightmares. Ino did take notice of that & dropped the subject. My intercom buzzed on my desk. I prssed the red button & heard the sultry, high pitched voice of my assistant, Karin.

"Mrs. Haruno? A guest by the name of Itachi Uchiha is waiting."

Ino and I paused, shocked by the name of Sasuke's brother coming by. He rarely shows his face around town anymore.

_What a surprise! Maybe dickhead can explain why Sasuke-kun has gone all slient._

_**WOOW! Since when did you use the 'kun' for Sasuke-kun?**_

_Hn. Not you again._

_**That's right! I'm back, miss me babe?**_

_Hn. No._

_**Ugh, you are turning into Sasuke-kun!**_

_Hn._

I stood still, frowning at my inner self.

"Let him in, Karin."

"Arigato!" The buzz sound of the conversation was heard. I looked at Ino, my eyes being filled with confusion. She nodded her head in agreement.

There was a loud knock on my door.

"Come in."

The handle twisted as the door swung open. In walked in _**the Itachi Uchiha**__,_ his tall, lean body frame standing to a 6'7 or somewhere along that line. He wore khaki, cargo shorts. He had on a solid white shirt. His shoes were only white Levi's also. His hair was the usual style; tied in a low ponytail. His aura was very calm and … anxious?

I blinked as Itachi walked over to Ino, shaking her hand.

"Hello, Ino."

"Uchiha."

I could feel the tension between these two old lover-birds. I cleared my throat and they both turned their attention to me.

"Itachi, did you need something?"

"Hn. We need to talk. _Alone._"

Ino glared at the man, but got the message and sashayed out the door.

Itachi went to sit in a lounge chair while I sat on top of my desk.

"What did you need to talk about, Hmm?"

"It's about Sasuke. He is in trouble."

I should have known. I took a sharp breath in. My green eyes burned in hurt and pain of old memories. I blinked those emotions away, and my eyes turned back to their usual blank look.

"What kind of ... Trouble?"

"He got into some conflict with old enemies. And well… Now he is on the run."

My ears couldn't believe what I just heard. Mister Silent Guy finally got into some deep shit, huh? And he needed my help?

_**Oh this will be good.**_

"Hn. So, Goody-goody decided it was time to show off his badass side, eh?"

"Hn. You can say that."

Itachi didn't seem to care for what I thought of Sasuke. He seemed to desperately want Sasuke out of trouble.

"What happened anyways?"

Itachi stared at me through pained eyes. He gulped hard.

"Murder. 6 times."

My world went spiraling. I couldn't put into thought that my old best-friend could _kill?_ No, that isn't the Sasuke I know. But, what did he do such _things?!_

"W-w..why?"

I chocked on the word because I didn't want to hear the truth.

"Sasuke was in huge amount of debt. 10 million dollars more precisely. He needed the money, and the guy said that if he didn't get his money soon –"

Itachi slid his index finger across his neck as a sign of killing.

"Aa."

I tried to let all this sink in. My mind was racing now, fearing for the worst.

_I could get KILLED! Or I could get arrested… _

_**But this is SASUKE we are helping out! Your best friend?!**_

_Correction. Old best friend._

_**I don't GIVE A FUCK! He is still our friend.**_

_Aa._

"So, what do you say, Sakura?"

Itachi rolled the words off the tip of his tongue. My cheeks grew hot. I stared at Itachi, sighing.

"I'll help."

"Very well! I'll meet with you soon again, _Sa-ku-raaa-chan..."_

Itachi walked over to my body and wrapped his muscled arm around my waist. His lips grasped onto mine as we danced our tongues together. I knew what I was doing was wrong, but I couldn't help but remember the sexual experiences we've had together. I broke the kiss, gasping for air. My hair had fallen out of its bun due to Itachi running his hands through it. He smirked that Uchiha smirk and waved good-bye.

"Shit. What did I get myself into?"

_**That's it guys! Yeah, it is short, but I had to leave you guys like that. Don't hate me for it!**_

_**Anyways, the next chapter should be up soon!**_

_**-YoutubeK**_


End file.
